tncfandomcom-20200214-history
Pashkovopolis International Airport (PKX)
The Pashkovopolis International Airport is the largest and only international airport located in the Federal Republic of Pashkova. Located in northeast Hanmi county south/southwest of the city proper. PKX is operated by the Pashkova Federal Administration of Flight. In 3523 PKX handled 5,349 flight operations moving 102.560 people and 3.590.000 metric tons of cargo. History In 3499 mayor of Pashkovopolis, then just a city of 405k urged legislators in the federal congress to approve the construction of a new major international airport to replace the crippled Downtown Pashkovopolis Urban Airport (PDU) located north of the central business district. The airport demand had outgrown it's space and was cutting it close to building roofs in take offs and landings from the singular runway. In 3503 the legislative bodies approved the construction of a new mega airport southwest of the city proper across the estuary of Pashkova. Originally 2 diagonal runways directly on the waterfront were constructed far away from the main terminals with room to add more runways. As a stipulation to the overwhelming cost approved, a massive Air Force base had to be attached. Reluctantly the city agreed. In 3509 the two runways and concourse A opened to the public 10 years after the airport plans were proposed. Flights immediately took to the new larger airport swelling to nearly 2.000 flights a year, nearly double the estimated capacity at safe levels. In 3511 the airport added the third runway between Concourse A and built Concourse B on the west side of the N/S runway. The 8 new gates relieved capacity but added strain to the runways. In 3512 Defense Ministry officials took over full control of 1 angled runway with plans to take over the 2nd in the next 2 years. Worried about losing capacity to take off flights the city raised the taxes by .35% a year for two years and started work on the second runway this time running E-W. The airport has properly run with it's 2 runways since then with few issues, however overcrowding at the gates is increasingly a issue and there are plans to open another 12-16 gates between two new concourses south of the latest addition. Transportation authorities would like to raise taxes again to open a rural airport north of Cha Min Ho with express rail connection to alleviate the business travels at PKX. The goal would to be route tourism based travel north of Cha Min Ho where immigration and customs enforcement could screen tourist separately from business travelers to result in the least delay for everyone. Plans are preliminary and town hall style meetings are scheduled to occur in the next few months. Transportation The Pashkovopolis International Airport is serviced by the yellow line of the PMTA (Pashkovopolis Metropolitan Transportation Authority) running trains every 20 minutes from the Pashkovopolis Zocalo station to the main terminal building. Line 553-A of the Inner-City commuter express train stops at the train station as well allowing business travelers from across the world easy access the the largest urban area. M-1 colloquially known as the PKX airport expressway carries automobile traffic directly from Kuijung to the airport terminal. The drive without traffic should take 45 minutes; however increasing traffic growth unexpected on the expressway has added about 25 minutes to the drive. Transportation officials are worried that bedroom communities could pop up along the M-1 because of lower land cost adding loads of traffic to the already congested 4 lane artery, plans to add 1 lane northbound towards the city are underway but not hopeful as the city's resources are spread thing. Joint private ventures could be heard soon in the city council regarding the project. * Legislation is currently up for vote making the yellow line of the metro and Line 553 from Pashkovopolis Zocalo Station to the airport free to incentivize the use of public transport.